Fluidization beds can be utilized for the heat treatment and processing of metal products such as steels and alloys. Fluidization converts a static solid state granular material such as sand into a dynamic fluid state by introducing a gas flow from a bottom of the bed of sand. At a point where the gas flow velocity introduced from the bottom of the sand bed and the force of gravity reach an equilibrium state, fluidization is achieved. Once fluidized the bed of sand behaves generally as a fluid and is useful in various manufacturing and treatment processes such as the heat treatment of metal products.
Related patents known in the art include the following. U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,154, issued to Branders on Jul. 19, 1988, discloses a fluidized-bed plant.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.